This invention relates to a game board, and more particularly to a mathematics game board apparatus.
Rotary game board apparatus of various types are known in the art, some of which involve the performance of mathematical functions.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. disclose various types of game board apparatus having stationary boards and rotary discs adapted to rotate beneath the stationary boards:
2,811,361--Woolrich, Jr.--Oct. 29, 1957 PA1 3,347,549--Jackson--Oct. 17, 1967 PA1 3,995,862--Bertin--Dec. 7, 1976
However, the above Woolrich and Jackson patents disclose holes in the stationary board adapted to register with various types of indicia on the rotary disc beneath the stationary board.